No te Olvidaré
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Fic original de mi senpai Ayumi-chan :3 Resumen:"Esta historia se sitúa cuando Gintoki desaparece y todo el mundo le da por muerto. Estaríamos hablando de unos meses antes de la película. Está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hijikata."


**NA (LadyOper):** Pues aquí otro fic de Ayumi-chan, espero lo disfruten :3

 **NA (Ayumi-chan):** No tengo mucho que decir de esta historia, sino que es de cerca la segunda mejor que he hecho. Así que espero que la disfruten y la sufran ya que la hice en un arrebato de inspiración justo después de ver la película.

* * *

Él último samurái. Eso es lo que dice su tumba.

No recuerdo el día de su muerte. Ni siquiera vi nunca su cuerpo. Todo lo que me quedó de él fue ese vacío inmensurable. Me he hallado a mí mismo visitándolo los días de su cumpleaños, incluso los cinco de mayo.

No puedo creer que se haya ido. Nadie puede convencerme de que lo haya hecho.

La plaga blanca comenzó a causar estragos en Edo que ni la policía pudo arreglar. No se puede pelear contra un adversario invisible del que no tienes información. Pero tú creías poder.

La última vez que nos reunimos estabas tan centrado y distante que me convenciste de haber encontrado algo. Por más que traté de hacerte escupirlo no quisiste hablar. Me hiciste guardar silencio con tus besos. Me ocultaste tus miedos con caricias e hiciste que ambos olvidáramos con lujuria nuestras penas.

Ya no estabas allí cuando desperté. Siempre permanecías conmigo hasta el amanecer. Incluso cuando era yo el que se negaba. Me pareció extraño, solo eso. Esperaba que vinieses a buscarme como siempre hacías. Esperé por horas. Esperé días enteros y nunca viniste. Mi enojo superaba mi deseo de trabajar.

Tu casa estaba vacía. Ni los mocosos ni la vieja respondieron. Sospeché que estarías con la mujer que trae de cabeza a Kondo-san. No tuve suficiente valor para ir allá. Muy a mi pesar fui cobarde.

Volví al cuartel derrotado. Cabizbajo. Sougo detectó mi frustración, pero para mi sorpresa no se metió conmigo. En sus ojos había algo que no sabía descifrar. No era pena. Ese cabrón no tiene compasión ni de sí mismo. O al menos no la exterioriza. Yo sé que él también estaba preocupado. Esa chica de la Yorozuya lo trae de cabeza también. No sabía si se habían peleado o simplemente él esperaba como yo.

Guardé silencio por los dos.

En momentos como estos, donde ni siquiera pueden confortarme las palabras de Kondo-san, mi único aliado es el trabajo. Pensé que podría eliminar la incertidumbre. El miedo. No pude calmarme. Podía sentirlo, que algo no estaba bien. Él no estaba bien.

Lo dejé todo y salí nuevamente. Quería emborracharme. Tomar como cuando nos involucramos. Pero mis pies me llevaron de nuevo a tu casa. Las luces estaban apagadas. Las únicas voces venían del bar de la anciana.

Ella debía saber de ti. Fui tonto al no considerar aquella posibilidad la primera vez que estuve allí. Pero sus palabras me helaron. Los chicos te estaban buscando, pero no aparecías.

Nuevamente la ira se apoderó de mí.

El muy desgraciado lo sabía.

Un mes. Un mes lo ocultó de mí.

Me veía llegar y rehuía su mirada. No me hablaba, no se metía conmigo, no me asechaba ni me amenazaba porque lo sabía. Ella se lo dijo. Entonces Kondo también, ambos lo ocultaron de mí.

Llegué gritando su nombre. Mis subordinados salieron azorados. Todos corrieron a mi encuentro, pero no ellos. Me rodearon preocupados.

– Hijikata-san ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? – Yamazaki estaba nervioso. Lo supe en cuanto lo vi.

Claro. Era obvio. Nuestro informante tenía que saberlo.

Avancé a grandes zancadas en su dirección y le golpee con los puños en la barbilla. Le rompí el labio inferior y comenzó a sangrar. Hubiese saltado sobre él pero los demás me agarraron.

– ¡Suéltenme! – grité a todo pulmón viéndolos aglomerarse alrededor de Yamazaki y ayudarlo e incorporarse.

– ¡Cálmese comandante! – gritaban. Al que me sujetaba lo doblé con un golpe en el abdomen, pero volvieron a caer sobre mí como moscas. Me quitaron la espada y apretaron mis manos y pies.

– Suéltenlo. – Sougo no gritó pero pude oírlo perfectamente. Los muchachos dudaron lo suficiente como para que se acercase a Yamazaki. – Lo has hecho bien. Vete a descansar ahora. –

– ¡Sougo! – grite con todas mis fuerzas. Aún me sujetaban.

– ¿Qué están haciendo chicos? ¿No escucharon al vicecomandante? – mis muchachos se miraron entre ellos. Sougo me observó a mí. - ¡Dejenlo! – gritó por primera vez.

Yo solo quería pegarle. Nunca quise pegarle tanto como en ese momento. Agradecí luego que me desarmaran. Él no se hubiese librado solamente con una paliza. Hubiese matado al muy desgraciado en un instante.

Sí. Porque aún cuando me liberaron y le golpeé en la cara. Lo tiré al suelo y seguí encima azotándolo constantemente, él solo habló para pedirle a los demás que no se metieran. Tiene una mandíbula dura. Pero aun así sangró. Le rompí la cabeza y sangró. El calor rojo resbaló por mis manos y se pegó en mis puños.

– ¿Dónde está? –dije agarrándolo de la camisa manchada con su sangre. Me desesperé al no escuchar respuesta. - ¡Dímelo Sougo! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Gintoki?! – al escuchar su nombre él se sorprendió tanto como yo.

Sé que no acostumbro a nombrarlo. Siempre le pongo apodos o como el mismo hace lo llamo con una queja. Tal vez por eso ese chiquillo se conmovió. Tanto que sin palabras supe lo que iba a decir.

– D…Danna ha… - tartamudeó. Comencé a temblar. En su rostro lo veía todo. Mi propio rostro se reflejó en sus pupilas. – está muerto… - Fue como si me hubieran bañado en agua helada.

En mi vida he perdido a mucha gente que me importa. Creí que la sensación de vació era la misma cada vez. Pero en aquel instante me sentí tan vacío… tan solo…

Tan perdido.

Lentamente lo solté. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo. Pensé que mis manos se habrían clavado en su carne. Pero solo temblaban tanto que me costaba controlarlas.

– ¿Dónde está? – pregunté dándole la espalda.

Mis muchachos estaban paralizados a mí alrededor. Tenía que salir de allí. Tenía que verlo. Había demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero no tenía la fuerza ni la resistencia para hablar en ese momento. Lo menos que saldrían de mis labios serían palabras.

Sougo dudó al verme temblar ligeramente.

– Está en el cementerio de Kabuki-chou.

Me fui sin decir nada. No le debía una disculpa. Era él quien debió pedir perdón en primer lugar. Su silencio me tranquilizó un poco. El barullo de mis hombres acudiendo en su ayuda también. Me dolía el pecho. Algo dentro de mí se había roto.

Desde el principio lo supe. Sabía que de involucrarme con él no saldría nada bueno. Me critiqué cientos de veces por sentirme confortado a su lado, por buscarlo y esperarlo. Por necesitarlo en los días difíciles y extrañarlo en los festivos. Cuando algo te importa más que tus sueños o lo cuidas o lo abandonas antes de que pese.

Me detuve de pronto. La gente se detenía a observarme. Me miraban como si estuviese loco. Estaba llorando.

Yo no pude protegerlo.

Me derrumbé frente a su tumba. El cementerio estaba oscuro y húmedo. Toqué las inscripciones de la helada tumba. La inscripción debió ser cosa de Shimpashi. "El último samurái" ¿Qué samurái ni que nada? Ese vago de pacotilla que solo sabe cargarse a sí mismo.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – murmuré. Las flores eran frescas y hermosas. Quien las hubiese traído debía quererlo. ¿La anciana? ¿La mujer de Kondo? Quién sabe. Ya no importaba. Yo estaba fuera de mí. Mis palabras eran delirantes. Todo lo que decía o trataba de decir sonaba poco o más patético que mis lágrimas. – Una vez me preguntaste si yo te protegería cuando estuvieras en problemas… - pegué la frente a la fría piedra. La voz me salió tan suave que podría haber sido un gemido. – Cómo se supone que lo haga si no me dejas. ¡Maldición! –

El ahogo me superó. Los sollozos salieron. Mi mente estaba llena de recuerdos tuyos. Tus ojos, tus quejas. Tu insistencia por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños, tus celos por la hija de Matsudaira, tus conversaciones sobre mí con Sougo, tus negativas por dejarme trabajar todos los días del año. Lo que me sacaba de quicio que me esperases fuera del cuartel…lo que me gustaba que lo hicieras. Como me gustaba abrazarte y besarte cuando hacíamos el amor. Lo que adoraba que te colaras en el Shinsengumi y te metieras en mi cuarto para verme trabajar para luego quedarte dormido. La impresión que recibí cuando pensé que tenías un hijo…todo…todo eso se había acabado porque tú ya…

Estalló a llover hasta calarme los huesos pero mi llanto no se detuvo.

– Yorozuya. – dije entre sollozos cuando tu rostro sonriente se esfumó frente a mí. – Esto no voy a perdonártelo. – Apreté los puños y comencé a gritar su nombre al cielo vacío. - ¡Giiiintokiiiiiiiii! –

Mis pulmones se quedaron sin aire. Mis ojos no podían ver nada entre las nubes de lluvia. Enterré las manos en el fango. No sabía que más hacer. No sabía que pensar, ni que decir. Me preguntaba si todavía podría volver a casa.

Me quedé arrodillado más de una hora dejando que la lluvia me limpiara. La sangre de Sougo y Yamasaki se escurría de mis manos.

¿Qué tenía sentido ahora? Siempre me dije que él era un bono adicional. Sería algo pasajero. No debía ser permanente ni necesario en mi vida. Mírame ahora. Su desaparición ni siquiera afectaba al Shinsengumi. Pero yo también me sentía muerto.

– Te quiero. – murmuré de nuevo. – Te amo ¡maldición! – unos pasos a lo lejos me hicieron levantar el rostro.

Mi cuerpo quedó totalmente paralizado. El interior de mi cuerpo estaba frío y el agua estaba caliente. Las gotas de agua cayeron con lentitud y pesadez. Aquella vez vi tu rostro. El fantasma que se acercaba a mí había perdido el brillo de sus ojos. El plateado cabello estaba tan brillante que daba miedo y por todo tu rostro había unas inscripciones extrañas. Apenas podías caminar. Te tambaleabas como un anciano.

– Vamos cariño, no llores. – dijiste cuando te arrodillaste a mi lado. Acariciaste mi rostro con tus muertas manos heladas. Ásperas de tanto tomar la espada limpiaron mis lágrimas y me envolvieron. Cerca de tu pecho no percibí los latidos de tu corazón. – Yo también te amo. Hijikata. –

Mi pecho se contrajo y nuevamente comencé a sollozar.

– Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – grité a todo pulmón mientras tus brazos me arrullaban como a un niño.

* * *

Mi próximo recuerdo es desde dentro de uno de los autos de policía. Tetsu conducía en silencio. Yo estaba recostado en el asiento de atrás con su chaqueta cubriéndome como una manta. No me interesaba si él lo sabía o no. Ya no me importaba nada. Solo quería que todos se callaran. Que la cabeza dejase de dolerme y que su rostro se fuera de mi memoria para siempre y que yo pudiese seguir adelante.

– ¿Vi…vicecomandante? – se animó a decir entre susurros. El pobre había aprendido que cuando yo estaba molesto era muy difícil de tratar.

– Oye Tetsu… - él se sobresaltó cuando le hablé.

– ¿Sí? –

– Cuando me recogiste ¿Había alguien más conmigo en el cementerio? – me observó por el retrovisor.

– ¿Alguien señor? – aquella era la única respuesta.

– Nada. Olvidalo.-

No hablamos más durante el viaje. La noche estaba bien entrada ya y aunque la lluvia había parado la humedad era persistente.

Mis subordinados salieron a recibirme cuando llegué. Todos bajaban la cabeza como señal de disculpa y ninguno me miraba directamente. Si me tenían pena o no, si se compadecían o no era asunto de ellos. Tetsu me condujo hasta Sougo quien tenía la cara un poco hinchada por mis golpes.

Entonces me habló de la plaga. De sus sospechas y de los síntomas. Recordé al espectro con su cabello seco y sus ojos muertos. Aquella imagen me perseguiría por siempre. Me dijo que había ocultado todo de Kondo porque él no soportaría verme esperarlo y terminaría contándomelo todo.

Debo admitir que pensé que había manejado bien las cosas. Había crecido. Había madurado y había aguantado mis golpes como todo un hombre. Pero no podía estarle agradecido ni sentirme mal por sus heridas.

Yamasaki entró corriendo pasándome por alto y se reportó directamente a Sugo:

– Capitán tenemos un problema. – gritó atropelladamente.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté sobresaltándolo. Miró a Okita preguntándole si debía continuar y este asintió.

– Kondo-san ha sido capturado. Ha causado un disturbio en el medio de la ciudad y lo han apresado. – sus palabras me llegaron lejos. Como si no fuese asunto mío. Pero me obligué a volver a la realidad.

– Sougo, comunícate con Matsudaira y explícale la situación. Saca a Kondo-san de ahí y arregla el mal entendido. – el asintió y se marchó. – Yamasaki. – él saltó y respondió inmediatamente. – Tengo un trabajo para ti.-

* * *

La policía se reúsa a liberar a Kondo-san. Mis heridas ya están mejor pero no sé si sanarán. Mi mundo ya no tiene sentido. De nada vale el shinsengumi, nuestra voz nadie la escucha. Desde su muerte todo es diferente. El mundo se ha torcido y yo sé que él lo odiaría.

Yo ya no soy yo. Ya no soy el Shinsengumi. Solo soy Hijikata Toushiro, un Jounin más que solo busca la liberación de su amigo. Hoy vine de nuevo a verte. Voy a necesitar de tu suerte para que las cosas vallan por buen camino. Mañana no solo liberaré a Kondo-san, sino también a Katsura, tu amigo. Sabes que no temo a la muerte, pues me reuniría contigo. Tampoco la busco como un demente. Las cosas que tú no pudiste arreglar las arreglaré yo.

No planeo ocuparme de tus chicos, entiendo que quisieras que crecieran solos. Tampoco te traigo flores, sé que no las valoras.

– Te compré unos dangos. – le digo a tu tumba vacía. – Más te vale no desperdiciarlos. Esta va a ser la última vez que venga. Si sigo así no podré avanzar. – guardo silencio rezando para que esas palabras no sean falsas. – te extraño demasiado.-

Me arrodillo y enciendo con mi fosforera el incienso. Doy dos palmadas y rezo. "Descansa en paz amor mío" Toco la tumba por última vez y me retiro.

A la salida del cementerio veo a la anciana que te rentaba el departamento. No nos habíamos visto desde el día en que me habló de ti. Al principio no me reconoce. Muchas cosas han cambiado en mí.

Me corté el pelo y me deshice del uniforme. Pero aún sigo fumando. Los malos vicios no se van tan fácilmente.

Ella hizo una reverencia. Yo se la devolví, sé que es quien mantiene limpia tu tumba. Eras como un hijo para ella. A veces creo que ella sabe algo de ti que nadie más sabe. Pasó por mi lado sonriendo. Yo hice lo mismo.

Elizabeth y Sougo me esperaban fuera. Si los vieras ahora no creo que los conocieras. Nuestra alianza te parecerá ridícula pero lo siento. No dejaré que nada más me sea arrebatado. No voy a perder a Kondo-san como ya perdí a un hermano, como te perdí.

Ni siquiera por este país.

Ni por sus sueños.

Ahora es mi turno.

Ahora el único que soñará seré yo.

Aunque ya sea tarde para nosotros.


End file.
